Unexpected Outcome
by Valasca
Summary: Kaname returns to Cross Academy for another year of school. What he expects to be another normal year will have the most unexpected outcome. Zero gets plagued by strange dreams that will soon turn his world, and Kaname's, upside down. What will Kaname's new impression of Zero be after all the secrets are reveled.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first fanfic. All reviews and criticism are welcome to help with my writing. I want to thank Shalheira for helping me with this story. Enjoy :D

Disclaimer: I don't own vampire knight or any of the characters. I just own the plot.

Warning: characters might be OC

**_Bold Italics- Flashback_**

___Italics- Thoughts_

Normal- Present

* * *

**_It was a stormy night with high powerful winds. The windows to the house were blown open and were repeatedly slammed against the walls. _**

**_A blonde haired women, clutching a small sleeping child to her chest said, "We need to hurry and leave."  
_**

**_"I know," said a male with silver hair.  
_**

**_The only thing he could think of was the place where his child would be safe, the Hunters Association. They would know what to do and care for the boy when they would be gone. Neither of them were going to be able to see their child grow up and live his life. As they ran, tears fell from the mother's face, instantly freezing from the harsh cold winds blowing against her. She looked down and saw that the small child was still asleep not knowing what's happening. The __Association_ was in their view now. As they ran up, a guard stopped them.**

**_"Stop vampire!"_**

**_"Please, we need to see the President," said the blonde haired women. The guard looked at them suspiciously. _**

**_"Very well, you will follow me and don't try anything." The guard led them into the building, through long halls, and up a flight of stairs. At the top of the stairs was a huge wooden door. "Stay here." The guard walked in and shut the door behind him._**

**_"Sir, there are two Purebloods wanting to meet you."_**

**_"Oh?" replied the President,"let them in." The guard returned outside the door and motioned for them to go in. "Now what can I do for you two?"  
_**

**_"We have a request and before you make a decision hear us out," said the silver haired male._**

**_"Very well. I'll give you five minutes so plug away fast."_**

**_"Sacred has found us and we have nowhere else to go. It's only a matter of time before they kill us and we need you to protect our child."  
_**

**_"Please, you're our last hope," cried the mother._**

**_"Uh huh," the President said with a slight nod of his head." I will agree to this, however, your child will be turned human and serve as a hunter for the __Association_."**

**_"If that it the only way then we gladly agree," replied the father. A women who had silently entered the room during the talk was waiting for the President's orders. At his signal the child was handed to the women and taken away. _**

_**"Be safe, Zero," the mother whispered quietly.** _

* * *

Zero awoke with a start. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he glanced at the clock, only to find that it was not there. _'What the fuck?' _Zero thought as he glanced around his room. His eyes fell on the smashed pieces of what used to be his alarm clock. Zero rubbed a hand down his face, '_I have to stop doing that_.' He hauled himself out of bed and into the shower. It was Saturday morning and two days before the start of the new school year. Zero was definitely not looking forward to the long nights he is going to be spending patrolling the grounds and sending love struck teenagers back to their dorm rooms.

Zero stepped out of the shower and noticed his was phone was blinking, indicating he had a new message. Opening his phone, Zero saw that he had a text message from Yuki. The text read, "We need to finish cleaning the Moon dorm for when the night students arrive tonight, so hurry up." Zero typed into his phone,"Alright," and pressed send. Zero let out a long sigh, '_Forget about the long nights I'm gonna be spending patrolling, this going to be a hell of a long weekend with those vampires returning.'_ He headed down the stairs where he could smell the awful stench of the headmasters cooking.

"What lucky being died in here today?" Zero asked as he turned the corner. He noticed that Yuki was sitting at the table with no plate. "What, not eating today?"

"Well um Zero, I was wondering if you would make breakfast today," Yuki asked with a smile. Zero gave her a questioning look but then understood. Zero nodded once and walked over to where the Chairman was destroying innocent ingredients. With one push, he shoved the Chairman clear of the kitchen. Grabbing the apron, he tied it around his neck and waist. He then grabbed the ingredients for pancakes and began cooking. Yuki smiled as a delicious new aroma filled the air. She could feel her stomach ache for the fresh pancakes. Zero set down a plate full of pancakes and sat across from Yuki. The Chairman came back in and sat down completing the triangular angle between them. As soon as they had finished eating, Zero and Yuki bolted from the table leaving the dishes to the unsuspecting Chairman.

* * *

Zero and Yuki entered the Moon dorm carrying cleaning supplies to finish the job they had started earlier that week. "Alright, since the bottom is already done we'll clean upstairs. I'll take the right and you get the left."

"Fine just try not to be so clumsy this time. I don't want to spend more time here than necessary."

"Sorry," Yuki said as she rubbed the back of her head, smiling sheepishly. Zero marched up the stairs and took the left hallway while Yuki took the right. Zero vacuumed the hallway before venturing into each room. He redid the bedding, dusted all the surfaces, and cleaned the windows of each room. It took Zero nearly three hours to complete the rooms before he reached the final room at the end of the hall. Zero looked up at the not so—because Kaname was not present—intimidating double doors. Pushing one of the doors open, he casually walked into the room.

Zero looked around the familiar room. The desk by the window was in the same place as it always was, untouched by any persons hands since the end of the previous school year. The dark red couch still sat parallel to the desk containing barley any dust. Zero set to work cleaning the gigantic windows, followed by the desk and the couch. Personally, Zero didn't think that it needed much cleaning but he knew it had to be perfect for the "oh so great" Pureblood.

Zero finished cleaning the office and the bedroom and meet up with Yuki in the entrance hall. Yuki greeted him with, "I've finished and you?"

"Yeah, now let's go back to our dorms where we can get a few hours of peace and quiet before the bloodsuckers show up." Zero and Yuki headed back to their dorms content with what they had accomplished that day.

* * *

The sun had completely set while Yuki and Zero waited by the entrance of the school. They didn't have to wait long before a signature black limo pulled up at the front of the school followed by a multitude of expensive cars. The doors of the cars behind the limo opened all at once. All the members of the night class stepped out of their cars and waited by the door of the black limo. The door to the limo was opened by Aido and the Pureblood prince, Kaname Kuran, stepped out.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I forgot to clear up Zero. He still is a level D falling to E. He lasted the summer due to his willpower and what is happening to him. That will be given as the story continues.

Disclaimer: I don't own vampire knight or any of the characters. I just own the plot.

* * *

Kaname felt the limo jerk to a halt knowing that he had arrived at Cross Academy. He look out the one way window and his eyes fell upon his adorable Yuki, eagerly waiting to greet him. His eyes couldn't help but linger on Zero for a moment. The way that his silver hair blew in the wind and his stunning violet eyes that were staring intently at the window. It was almost as if he could see through the window and into his eyes. Kaname heard the slamming of multiple cars behind him. He watched as the night students gathered around his car and Aido's hand reach for the door handle.

Once the door was open, Kaname gracefully stepped out of the car and onto the sidewalk. Looking up, he met Yuki's brownish red eyes. "Welcome back Kaname-sempai," said his most precious Yuki.

"It's good to see you again, Yuki," Kaname said as he picked up a lock of her hair and landed a light butterfly kiss onto it. His eyes looked up and saw Zero scowl and look away. He could tell how much Zero hated the affection Yuki showed him. Kaname straightened up and addressed Zero, "You're the same as always, Kiryu."

"Tsk, applies more to yourself Kuran," Zero mumbled as he avoided Kaname's gaze. Kaname smirked at Zero's childish self. "Why don't you cut the pleasantries and head to your dorms already."

"No need to to rude Zero, we have just arrived after all but if that is your wish, then this one I shall grant you." Kaname began walking to the Moon dorms and all the night student followed suit.

Just before Kaname was out of earshot, Yuki built up enough courage and shouted after him, "Kaname-sempai, would you like to come over for diner?!"

"WHAT?!" exclaimed Zero. He did not hear what he thought he just heard.

"I would love to Yuki. I will see you at eight," replied Kaname ignoring Zero's outburst.

* * *

Zero walked grumpily back with Yuki to their dorm. He had just wasted his time waiting for the vampires and now he's going to have to waste his night away with the prince of all bloodsuckers. Zero didn't have long to linger in his thoughts before an awful smell hit him full force. _'Great, he's at it again. I should let him cook for the night and maybe the taste will kill Kuran for me_,' Zero thought as a slight smirk spread across his lips.

"Don't even think about it Zero, could you please cook for tonight?" Yuki asked giving him her big watery eyed look. Of course Zero couldn't say no and before he knew it, he found himself marching into the kitchen and snatching the spatula away from the Chairman, chasing him out with it. Looking at the pieces of charcoal that used to be meat, Zero sighed heavily and set to work on making diner. Overall, the preparation and cooking took Zero two hours to complete. Although Zero was tempted to put sugar into Kaname's food instead of salt, he knew Yuki really wanted to impress him so decided to be nice for the time being. Zero finished setting the food out just as the door bell rang, indicating the guest had arrived.

"Yuki, your guest is here!" Zero shouted up the stairs.

"I'm a bit busy can you get it please," Yuki said peeking her head around the corner. Her hair was up in a towel and she had a towel wrapped around her.

"Fine," Zero replied. _'Really? She decides to take a shower now?'_ Zero walked over to the door and purposefully waited longer just to annoy Kaname. Once the door bell was rung yet a third time Zero opened the door, revealing picture perfect Kaname.

"Slow to get to the door as you are thinking?" Kaname pleasantly asked.

Zero scowled, "Just come in before the food gets cold." He stepped aside to let the Pureblood prince in. Once Zero and Kaname entered the kitchen Yuki came darting in.

"Kaname-sempi, I'm glad your here," Yuki said running up to him.

"I will always come when you ask me Yuki," Kaname said as he kissed her hand in greeting.

* * *

Kaname waited outside the door to the building of Yuki and Zero's residence. He had rung the bell twice now and still there was no answer. He knew they were home, after all, he could smell the food that was cooking. Kaname rang the bell for the third time and then it opened, revealing Zero. "Slow to get to the door as you are thinking?" Kaname wouldn't let his agitation show, especially not to Zero.

Kaname saw that familiar scowl spread across Zero's face before he said, "Just come in before the food gets cold." Kaname walked past Zero and into the house. He could smell Zero's scent lingering in the entrance hall indicating that he had been standing there for some time and Kaname inwardly smirked. He couldn't help but think that Zero's scent of lilacs was enduring. Zero showed Kaname to the dining room just as Yuki came running in.

"Kaname-sempai, I'm glade you're here," Yuki said running up to him. Yuki looked so cute with her hair dripping wet, creating water lines on her shirt.

"I will always come when you ask me Yuki," Kaname said taking her soft hand, bringing it to his face where he can land his lips gently upon it. Yuki blushed and sat down at the table. Zero and Kaname both sat at the exactly the same time directly across from each other. Then began eating once the Chairman joined them at the table. Kaname found the food to be quite delicious but after he learned that Zero made it he only said it was eatable. Zero scowled at the comment and decided to ignore Kaname for the rest of the diner.

* * *

Zero woke up early the next to the Chairman playing "First Call" on the tuba. Zero quickly snatched his new alarm clock from his night stand and threw it down the chute of the tuba, forever silencing it. The Chairman looked sadly at his new tuba before perking up. "Good morning Zero," the Chairman sang, "You have an assignment from the Association."

'_Great, my last day off and I get to spend it on a job_,' Zero thought as he took the letter from the Chairman.

"The mission is to eradicate the group of level E's that are hiding in an abandoned grocery store."

"Alright I got it, now get out of my room."

"But Zero you can change in front of me, I'm your daddy!" Zero picked up the Chairman and threw him out of his room along with his two ton tuba. After slamming the door, Zero began to get dressed. He read the letter once more as he loaded Bloody Rose. Decided to skip breakfast, Zero exited through his window.

* * *

The sun had set an hour ago and Zero was still hunting down the level E's that had escaped him from the grocery store._ 'Dammit this is taking longer that I thought.'_ Zero was currently walking down a dirt path in the nearby woods that the vampires had run into. He was about half a mile into the woods before he felt himself get surrounded by the level E's. There were approximately six left from the large group that he had eliminated earlier that day. Then one of the level E's attacked him, then another until the rest followed suit.

Zero fired rapidly at the oncoming vampires killing one by one until five were ash. Just as Zero was about to turn to the last one he felt an excruciating pain erupt from his stomach and spread to his chest. Zero collapsed from the pain, red flashing before his eyes. _'Is this it?'_ Far off in the distance he heard the level E get struck and turn to ash. A pair of shoes stopped in front of him.

"Down already? You really are a worthless hunter."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own vampire knight or any of the characters. I just own the plot.

**___Bold Italics- Past_**

___Italics- Thoughts_

Normal- Present

* * *

Kaname walked through the woods in the direction that he knew that Zero had gone. The sounds of fighting were not far off so Kaname knew that he had to less that half a mile away. Thoughts were racing through his head about the conversation that he had had with the Chairman earlier.

* * *

**_Kaname walked down the hall way to the Chairman's office. Not more than five minutes before, Kaname had been summoned by the Chairman and was told to come immediately. Kaname knocked twice on the door before entering. "You wished to see me?"_**

**_"Yes, have a seat. There is an important matter I need to discus with you concerning Zero." Kaname listened intently at the mention of Zero's name. "Do you know of an organization that calls themselves Scared?"_**

**_"Yes I have heard of them but I didn't think they posed a threat after their collapse years ago," Kaname replied._**

**_"That is true, after their collapse they nearly fell apart but it did not stop them from forming again. In the past five years their numbers have increased along with their power. While their goal used to be hunting Purebloods, they have a specific target this time, and that target is Zero."_**

**_"What is so special about Kiryu that an organization such as Scared would target him? I was under the impression that they were only hunting Purebloods."_**

**_"They were hunting only Purebloods and that is preciously my point," the Chairman said seriously. "Zero may be human now but he comes from a family of Purebloods. Fifteen years ago the Rune family showed up at the door of the Hunter's Society. They had begged the President that their child be kept safe until he was old enough to care for himself. The President agreed only under the condition that the child be turned human to be used by the Hunter's Society. It was a good thing they did what they did because they were found dead in their home early the next morning. The child was given to a hunter family, more preciously, the Kiryus."  
_**

**_"Why are you telling me this now?" Kaname knew the Chairman had a point for calling him here and it wasn't just for a story.  
_**

**_"The seal they put on Zero to keep him human will soon begin to wear off. When that happens, the level E blood within Zero will fight for dominance with his Pureblood blood and the ending result could be his death. The level E blood, that he obtained when he was human, was never meant to mix with his original blood. Unless, it can be stabilized, his death will be unavoidable. Kaname, you will need to give him your blood and your blood only to make this stabilization possible. If Zero drinks any other blood, his level E side will consume him from the inside out. His thirst will most likely be irregular so I will need you to keep an eye on him. I'm telling you this because you're the only one that can save my precious Zero!" The Chairman finished that last sentence as he turned back into his overly cheerful self.  
_**

* * *

Kaname's lingering thoughts were interrupted when he came upon the clearing that Zero was standing in. Zero had just defeated a level E vampire and turned to what appeared to be the last one when he suddenly collapsed to the ground. He let out a strangled gasp of pain and one hand flew to his mid section as if to prevent it from hurting. The level E vampire, that Zero was unable to finish, advanced on the semi-conscious man ready to strike the killing blow. Using his abilities, Kaname easily willed the vampire to vanish, turning it into nothing but sparkles of light.

"Down already? You really are a worthless hunter," Kaname said as he glanced at the hunter who was laying on the ground, struggling to remain conscious. Kaname picked up the silver haired boy. Carrying the hunter bridal style, Kaname began walking back to Cross Academy.

* * *

**_"Zero, here," a blonde women said handing him a beautifully designed wooden block. "Mommy got this for you today." The women smiled at him and he could feel himself giggle as he took the block from her soft hand. Holding it in between his two hands, the block floated up so it was two inches clear from his hand. "Honey come look, Zero's showing his powers!" A man rounded the door frame to the room and looked at his child. In a matter of seconds, the block flew through the air colliding with the center of the man's forehead. He fell back, attempting to grab the door but missed by centimeters and ended up falling head first down the stairs. "Are you alright?" the women giggled as she looked out the door.  
_**

**_"Yes yes I'm fine," came a reply. _**

**_"Good job Zero, mommy's proud," the blonde haired women said as she knelt down in front of him, giving him a light kiss on the forehead. "Just try not to attack daddy next time." She put her hand on top of his head, ruffing his hair.  
_**

**_The scene began to shift into a dark and cold scene. The area around him looked like an abandoned house with the tipped furniture and the wide open windows that were allowing cold air to blow through. He felt warm arms warp around him and press him tightly to a body. Blonde hair drifted across his face covering the dark room. He felt extremely sleepy and his eyelids were dropping dangerous low and threatening to stay closed.  
_**

**_"We have to hurry and leave," said a distant female voice above him. The vibrations of the chest his head was leaning against told him the voice was coming from his holder.  
_**

**_"I know..." _**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry about this chapter being a little bit short and being late. Didn't have time to write with holidays.

Disclaimer: I don't the characters or the places.

* * *

Zero felt his conscious slowly drifting back. The first thing he noticed was the soft and comfortable surface beneath his back. 'This isn't the ground,' Zero thought. He was sure that he had collapsed on the ground but he couldn't remember anything past that point. Forcing open his heavy eyes, he took in the room that surrounded him. He noticed that he was lying on a couch in what appeared to be an office with a high ceiling. Pushing his protesing body into a sitting positing, Zero winced as a sharp spark of pain shot through his body. Looking around once more his eyes landed on the blood sucking prince of all vampires sitting comfortably at his desk, seeming to ignore him.

"What the hell am I doing here Kuran?" Zero asked. A long silence filled the room as Zero waited impatiently for an answer. Getting frustrated at the lack of response Zero abruptly stood up only to collapse under a sudden urge of intense blood lust. His eyes flashed a bright red as his hand flew to his throat in an attempt to stop the hunger.

At this Kaname finally looked up from his work and focused his eyes on the hunter. With a sigh Kaname got up from his desk and walked over to Zero's slumped form on the ground. Knowing full well what was happening to him he knelt down in front of the hungry vampire, unbuttoning the top of his shirt to revel his slender neck. Zero's eyes instantly snapped up to the pale flesh that was exposed to him.

"Drink Kiryu," Kaname ordered, fully expecting Zero to reject the order.

"I don't need it," Zero replied forcing his eyes away from Kaname.

'As expected...' Kaname thought. "Stubborn hunter." Kaname grabbed Zero and forced him to his neck. "Drink or I will have no choice but to make you."

Zero didn't need to be told twice as the forced proximity sent his senses into overdrive. His fangs came out on their own accord as Zero bit down into the flawless neck. The blood rushed into his mouth, instantly beginning to quench his thirst with it's divine taste. Zero closed his eyes, savoring the taste before forcing himself away from Kaname. He felt that his hunger was nowhere near satisfied but didn't want to take anymore blood than he needed, especially from someone he didn't like, but was there another reason?

After taking a moment to collect himself, Zero focused his attention on the vampire that was standing a few feet away, watching him. "You still haven't answered my question, Kuran."

"You collapsed in the forest," Kaname replied plainly. "I thought it better to bring you back to Cross Academy than to leave you laying half dead on the forest floor."

Zero muttered a quick thanks under his breath. He was, after all, thankful for what the vampire had done for him, not that he would admitted it out loud. Before he could ask another question Zero's cellphone rang loudly, disrupting the silence that had descended upon the room. Zero pulled out the phone from his pocket and looked at the caller I.D. To his dismay, it read "Cross." He reluctantly flipped open his phone and held it next to his ear.

"Zerooooooooooooooooo," sang the Chairman's voice. "I need you to come to my office straight away. There is some important news I need to discuss with you and Yuki."

"Fine I'll be right there," Zero replied as he shut the phone. "I have to go Kuran." Zero put his phone in his pocket as he went over to the open window. Just before he could jumped out a hand shot out and grabbed is arm.

"If you have another urge you _need _to come to me." Kaname put an extra emphasis on need to strengthen his point. Zero jerked his arm away from his grip.

"Sure." With that he jumped out the window and landed on the ground without a sound.

* * *

Zero approached the Chairman's office that was louder than usual, indicating that Yuki was already in the office. Not bothering to knock, since he was already expected, Zero threw the door open and strode into the room. Before the door could connect with the door stopper a loud smack was heard. He looked at the still half opened door that had a slight moaning sound coming from behind it. Zero turned around and shut the door, revealing a half squished Chairman behind it.

"Sorry," Zero said halfheartedly.

"Chairman, are you okay?" she said after her moment of surprise.

"Daddy's okay!" the Chairman said as he inflated himself back to normal size. "Now that Zero's here we can finally begin our meeting." The Chairman walked over to his desk and pulled out three files. "We have three new students that will be attending this school, starting tomorrow. They will be arriving tonight and I expect you two to greet them when they arrive."

"Of course! We will give them a tour as well," Yuki said excitedly.

* * *

Three students, dressed in the black daytime uniform of Cross Academy, approached the school.

"Remember our mission," said a low male voice.

"Indeed, we can't afford to look bad in our superior's eyes," replied a soft female voice. The third member of the group remained silent as they walked up the stairs with his hands behind his head. They entered through the school gates and were greeted by the two prefects of the school.

"Welcome to Cross Academy," said Yuki.


End file.
